THE DOCTOR IS IN!
by Mr. Cooper
Summary: Mr. Herriman undergoes a strange transformation...you'll love Chapter Sixteen...long time. Long time you will like Chapter Sixteen.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER OF DELICIOUS GORILLALY DOOM (Yes, gorillaly doom :P):_**

Yes, I like Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and this is my first fan fic, so don't throw too many flames at me. (If you don't like it, that is :P) I don't own this show at all. Plus, anything you read related to a certain character here is NOT TRUE. It is just something one of my siblings and I conjured for fun…that, and I'm a natural surrealist…in a humorous way. :P

Now without further adieu…

**THE DOCTOR IS IN!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Master Blooregard!" Mr. Herriman shouted, "Get up! You've slept for quite too long!"

Bloo peered over at the alarm clock, "…It's nine o' clock…" he replied, still tired. "Yes, and you were scheduled to wake up at seven o' clock! You missed breakfast!" Herriman went on, "And I will not allow tardiness in this house!" But then Herriman noticed Bloo fell back to sleep. "Oh for goodness sake…" he said to himself, "Buckety!" he called. A bucket with a pair of eyes and legs entered the room. Mr. Herriman pointed at Bloo, prompting Buckety to splash water on Bloo. A drenched and startled Bloo jumped out of bed and accidentally hit his head against thebottom of the top bunkand fell back down again. "That will be all Buckety." Mr. Herriman said. Buckety nodded and exited the room. "What is your problem you crazy hair ball!" Bloo shouted. "Goodness! Respect your elders! And second Master Bloo," Herriman started while adjusting his monocle, "You spend too much time staying up playing those video games and playing with that…what do you call it…ah yes, paddle ball!" "I was going for a new record, and I would've gotten it if it weren't for those bed time rules!" "Master Bloo, rules keep everything intact. Otherwise there would chaos and disorder all over this house! And just imagine what would happen if a monster was among us, plotting and waiting to strike!" "…What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about a disorderly creature ready to break all rules and cause heinosity in this very house." "…Normally I don't think like this, but I don't think 'heinosity' is a word…" "Wha-unngh! Get done there, Master Blooregard!" Herriman commanded. Bloo sighed, "Alright, alright." and walked down stairs.

Bloo was walking towards the dinner table and noticed Frankie already being bombarded by Mr. Herriman. "Ms. Francis! This is not how you clean a spigot!" Herriman stated harshly. "WELL THEN HOW DO YOU CLEAN IT!" Frankie shouted. "First off, you do not just pour water all over it! It is just like trying to eliminate dust by exhaling excess air!" "…And like entertaining someone by listening to your boring speeches." Bloo said to himself. "Buckety!" Mr. Herriman called, who appeared in front of Mr. Herriman full of water once again. Mr. Herriman poured dish soap into Buckety's water and soon after, dipped a piece of cloth into it. "First you dampen this piece of cloth with soap and water, then…" he covered the spigot with it and wiped it thoroughly, "…slowly and precisely wipe the spigot with the cloth. Now you try." Frankie was dumbfounded, "But uh, you already-" "I'm already aware of that, Ms. Francis." Herriman interrupted. Frankie sighed and repeated exactly what Mr. Herriman did. "Now that's better." Herriman said satisfied.

Bloo jumped into a chair at the table with Ed, Wilt, Coco, and Madam Foster, "Sheesh, what a worry wart." he said about Mr. Herriman, who soon appear beside Wilt, about to eat his cereal, "Master Wilt, you left you shoe in front of my office door!" "Oh, I wondered where that was, oh and sorry about that." He replied. Mr. Herriman didn't seem convinced, "Will 'sorry' help me rid myself of this pain in my backside upon tripping?" Then Herriman zipped beside Ed. "And you Master Eduardo! Are you chewing with your mouth closed?" Herriman asked. "Uh…si?" Ed answered. "Very good, Master Ed. And adjust your chair!" then Mr. Herriman zipped beside Coco. "And you, Coco?" Coco started, "Cocococococo. Cococococo." "Ah yes, very good." Mr. Herriman started to walk away but then noticed something on Coco's feet, which were a pair of cleats. Mr. Herriman was surprised, "Coco! We do not wear sporting shoes at the table!" "Cocococo!" Coco asked, sounding irritated. "Because it is uncivilized…but then again it does hinder that loathsome scent." and hopped away, leaving a fiercely annoyed Coco. Soon after a skateboard with a pair of eyes, a Mohawk, and crooked mouth wearing a pair of rocket skates blasted past the table shouting "WOOHOO!" "Skatey!" Herriman called and ran after him, "We do not rocket skate in the house!" "Wow, Mr. Herriman seems very strict today." Wilt pointed out. "Coco!" Coco added. "Si." Ed agreed. "He likes a monster who wants everything neat or else he'll maul you into dust…then 'delicately' brush away." Bloo joked. Madam Foster giggled, "You think that's bad, you should've seen him seven years ago during the summer when he-" then Madam Foster stopped herself abruptly. "What? What did he do seven years ago, Madam Foster?" Wilt asked. Madam Foster seemed nervous, shifting her eyes back and forth, "Uh, uh…ED, THERE'S A LEAF ON YOUR HEAD!" Ed screamed bloody murder and ran around in circles shouting "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IT'S GOING TO SUCK OUT MY BRAINS AND EAT MY EYES!", prompting everyone to stare at him dumb founded, except for Madam Foster, who was quietly tiptoeing away.

Chapter One complete. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty folks, time for Chapter 2. This is where things start to turn a little bit moon-e, and a bit…creepy. (You'll know what I mean once you're reading) Plus thanx for the comments!

**CHAPTER TWO**

Later that night, five o' clock to be exact, Bloo went to a cupboard for his paddle ball. While he was reaching for his paddle ball, Mr. Herriman was right behind him, just standing there casually. "Boo." He said, in a non-lively tone. "WAUGH!" Bloo jumped up after being startled, and hit his head against the ceiling this time. He fell back down and rubbed his head while Herriman was speaking, "Looking for something?" "I was 'looking' for my paddle ball before you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bloo responded angrily, then rubbed his head, "...and a broken head." "Master Bloo, remember what I told you about staying up with that thing?" Mr. Herriman asked. "…Something about cheesecake, right?" Bloo responded. Mr. Herriman sighed, then sarcastically said, "Yes Master Bloo, we talked about eating cheesecake last night." Bloo misinterpreted this as a serious answer, "Oh, cool! 'Cause I was thinking-" Mr. Herriman was not in the mood for listening to another one of Bloo's crackpot plans. "Excuse me Master Bloo for changing the subject, but I have set up another rule." "What! How can you possibly invent anymore rules! You already have like, a gazillion rules that are taking over the house like little delectable mind licking leeches!" _(At this point, Mr. Herriman would be giving the good viewers out there the stare of disbelief) _"…My next rule is to give you a curfew for paddle ball usage. You may only use your paddle-ball from noon until five o' clock." Bloo's mind was blown, "WHAAAAAAT! But I don't go to bed until seven!" "Rules are rules, Bloo." Mr. Herriman stated, and then said, "Now if you will excuse me, I must return to my office." then hopped away. "Sheesh!" Bloo muttered.

Mr. Herriman was in his office, completing paper work. Madam Foster had left that night for something she didn't bother mentioning, but she left Mr. Herriman in charge of the house. But it seems that there was no mayhem or shenanigans…probably not yet, but everything was at peace. "Well," Mr. Herriman said to himself, "It appears that our little blue friend has run out of crack pot schemes that he develops various times. Maybe now I can find peace and solitude." Mr. Herriman then stood form his desk and hopped towards the front door of the foyer. When he got there, he asked himself, "I wonder what the weather is like tonight?" opened the doors and hopped outside. The temperature was decent for a summer's night, possibly about 50 degrees out, and the sky was clear. "Ah, now this is more like it." Mr. Herriman said relaxed. He strolled around for a little bit enjoying the view. "…Wait a second." he abruptly stopped and looked up at the moon. He noticed that tonight was a full moon, but…it was the color yellow. His eyes widened, then he checked his watch. The time was now exactlynine o' clock. "Oh my…" he muttered in alow, solemn voice. Suddenly, the moon was projecting a large beam of orange-yellow light down to the ground, searching for something. Specifically, Mr. Herriman, since it was heading directly towards him.

"WAAUUGH!" Mr. Herriman yelped. He rapidly hopped towards the house, but the beam chased after him. Mr. Herriman made it into the house and closed the doors. He let out a sigh of relief. However, the beam of light was making its way through the many windows of the house. Mr. Herriman shrieked like a frightened eight-year old girl, and rapidly hopped across the rooms, closing every curtain to every window he came across. After closing countless windows in countless rooms, he locked himself in his office, hyperventilating. He finally calmed down, "Well, it appears I won't be going through that experience again." He turned around, then suddenly stopped. He was standing right in front of his newly built window, which was tall and wide, but with no curtains. "Uh oh…" he muttered in a low, distorted voice. Then out of no where the orange-yellow lightcoveredhim. Mr. Herriman fell to the ground, twitching non-stop and holding his head as if he had a headache _(Or maybe hedoes have a headache...a bad one. :P) _Hedropped on his back and reached his hand up into the air, but it fell back. Suddenly his mind was becoming scrambled, driven with thoughts of 'heinosity,' the urge to maim, andplaid lettuce.His body also felt different as well, feeling like he was growing many inches. Finally after a several minutes, Mr. Herriman rose from the ground, and the first sound his mouth makes is a long, disturbing and demented cackle…

Well, that does it. The bunny must have drank too much carrot juice, or ate too many plain old carrots...or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Well now…not to fear, chapter three is here! This is where things start to get a little more eerie.

**CHAPTER THREE**

A half an hour later, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Bloo, were clearly disobeying the curfew, staying up watching TV, although they were flipping through channels. "Uh, guys, I don't think we should up this late. Mr. Herriman said-" "Ah, who cares what that fuzz ball says? He's always trying to oppress us and make life harder than rocks." Bloo interrupted. "Cococococococo!" Coco snatched the remote from Bloo, prompting him to say, "Hey! I was still flipping!"Coco flipped through channels herself until she found a program she found suitable...one with the graphics of a crudely drawn 4 year old pictures with dialogue that had very little sense or intelligence. The others gave Coco the stare of confusion, as they were utterly confused by the concept of program…with the exception of Ed, who seemed fascinated by it. "…Okay…uh, I'll go get popcorn." Wilt stated. "Wait, let me come too." Bloo said. "Si. Come back soon." Ed added.

Wilt and Bloo left the room and headed for the kitchen. When they got there, they heard a strange noise outside. "Wait…do you hear that?" Wilt asked Bloo. "Hear what?" Bloo responded. "Listen." Wilt whispered. There was silence. After a few seconds, they could hear what sounded like the banging of a hammer and a hack saw in motion, along with a chain saw. "…Sounds like someone's building something...but, like it's a saw rave or something..." Bloo suggested. Then they walked towards the hallway. "It's coming from that direction." Wilt pointed towards the foyer's front door. As they walked towards the front door the noise grew louder ad louder. Once Bloo and Wilt were in front of the front doors, they noticed that it was nailed shut, with crudely designed wood nailed and somehow glued to it as well. Wilt and Bloo were becoming spooked by this. "Uh, maybe there's a thunder-storm watch tonight?" Bloo suggested nervously. Wilt walked towards the window and look out it. The night sky was lit with stars. But he also noticed someone out side, doing something on a work bench. The person was silhouetted by the night, but he or she looked a lot like Mr. Herriman, but his body image looked somewhat distorted. "Mr. Herriman ?" Bloo asked himself, "What's he doing out there? Oh wait, lemme guess, building a huge ginormous sign that says "Rules Rule" or maybe…it's the biggest rule of all rules that he planning to use to complete his dynamic pyramid scheme of all schemes!" "Shh, quiet Bloo. Let's just go through the back door and asked him calmly what his is doing."

Wilt and Bloo exited through the back door and walked towards Mr. Herriman's 'construction site.' They went up closer and closer until they were about a foot away from him. Wilt asked, "Um, Mr. Herriman, pardon us but what are you doing out here late at night? I thought you said there was a curfew." But Mr. Herriman didn't seem to even acknowledge their existence. "Hey, Mr. H! What rule are you working on this time, huh? Not to use a hack saw at night or little hairy tarantulas will eat your hair? Or should I say, fur!" Wilt covered Bloo's mouth. "Mr. Herriman? Is everything okay, or…" Mr. Herriman put down his saw on his workbench. Wilt and Bloo waited for a response. Then suddenly Mr. Herriman revealed himself from the darkness, only to be a hideous and were-wolf-like bunny monster! He screamed at Bloo and Wilt in an odd, high pitched version of his voice, "COOKIES MUST EAT MANGA ZOOLAS OF THE NIM…" the rest of his speech was gibberish, and could not be understood.

Wilt and Bloo screamed out of terror. Wilt ran for his life, while Bloo was hanging on to Wilt's neck, unwittingly cutting off some of Wilt's oxygen. Then Wilt accidentally crashed into a tree. The force was so great that Bloo was flung from Wilt's neck onto a nearby trampoline, which sent Bloo flying upwards until he hit his head against the bottom of a balcony, then crashed back down on the trampoline and landed right next to Wilt, dazed and unable to move…

I decided that the fate of Bloo and Wilt is to remain a mystery until the next chapter. But I will say this: This story isn't over by a long-shot! So now you can send me more of those…tender…delicious…reviews.

SPONGEBOB: (Gasp) You just want your hands on the Review secret formula! And I bet it's not even your birthday tomorrow.

…And I thought you were intelligent. Anyways, I'll be back, most likely tomorrow.

SPONGEBOB: You'll never get a review from me! Even if we are friends! Never! Never! Never!

… … … … … … … …Where's that red ghost when you need him?


	4. Chapter 4

**GOLLY: **HI EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS GOLLY THE GORILLA! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME GOLLY!

…Moving along…

We last left Bloo and Wilt who had just found out that Mr. Herriman had become a were-bunny of doom. Wilt ran for his life while Bloo held on to his life (:P) but they crashed and fell unconscious. We are about to find out what happens to Bloo and Wilt and whether or not they become the feasts of a deranged, rule-making rabbit. 

**_CAUTION OF THE DREADED: _**I just wanted to warn everyone that from now on, Mr. Herriman could get…well, let's just say 'strange'. But don't worry; there's no extreme, bloody, or graphic violence. (Think of it more as cartoon violence that you would see in Super Mario, or Sonic the Hedgehog, etc.****

Bloo woke up in a daze, slowly getting up and rubbing his head, moaning. He looked behind himself, and quickly realized that Mr. Herriman…or what probably _was_ Mr. Herriman, was standing about twelve feet away from him. Bloo carefully examined 'Mr. Herriman.' His fur was now darker than usually, the top half of his hat was torn almost off, but was still attached to the bottom half. His buckteeth were now like a pair of long fangs hanging right next to each other. His moustache was messy and half of each side pointing upwards, like bull horns, while his eyebrows were longer and looked like that of a 20's villain _(The ones that have a habit of tying women to train tracks)_. His eyes were fixated and red, but he still had pupils. His monocle resembled that of an angry looking eye. The stubby ends of his fingertips were now pointy, like claws, with the finger sections of his gloves ripped. His black vest now looked a lot like a vampire's cloak, while his under shirt was torn at the bottom. Those things on his feet _(Sorry, don't know what they're called. ) _were also torn, but look like they were dipped in mud. The collar around his neck now resembled that of Kermit the Frog's collar, while his bowtie was in the shape of a flying bat. He was hunched over, with his arms in the position of a praying mantis's arms. He constantly slobbered and made little continuous grunts and demented chuckles. A few moments later, he pulled out from behind his back a baseball bat with a door knob glued to the top of it. There was a message on the bat that read: _"COTTON CANDY FLAVOR GUM DROPS SHOULD BE EXAMINED BY DR. COCONUTS FROM BOBO LAND IN LOLLY-DOLLY WORLD!"_

Bloo was beyond belief at this point. It was very obvious that Mr. Herriman has gone completely insane! But for what reason? He always seemed calm when ever Bloo keeps breaking the rules and talks back to him. Maybe he finally snapped, or he is fed up with Bloo and wants to get rid of him once and for all. Perhaps he has become a vampire because Bloo noticed the full moon in the sky. Or maybe…this is his evil twin who has risen from the world of the Darkness where all dark things and thingies go dark and evil, and 'taken care of' Mr. Herriman! The same place Uncle Pockets would've came from if Bloo's story during that incident with Uncle Pockets was true. _(Just to let you know, this is what Bloo is thinking right now)_

The now unknown creature, or Doppelganger, as Bloo personally named him, was very slowly making his way towards Bloo and Wilt. Bloo quickly got up and grabbed Wilt by his head. He repeatedly shook him and yelled, "WILT! WILT, GET UP!" Wilt woke up in a matter of seconds, "Wha-what happened?" He asked in a daze. "MR. HERRIMAN…-S DOPPELGANGER IS TRYING TO GET US!" "Huh?" Wilt looked up and saw the 'Doppelganger' walking towards them. Wilt quickly understood the current situation, got up and grabbed Bloo, "COME ON! WE GOTTA GET INSIDE AND WARN ED AND COCO!" then he sprinted towards the house. However, the Doppelganger ran after him as well, chuckling and slobbering on the way.

Wilt eventually made it to front door completely forgetting that it was nailed shut, and crashed into it, dropping Bloo. Wilt and Bloo got up and noticed some large words spray painted on the front doors: _"MR. DOCTOR IS IN THE CLUNKY CLUCK!" _"'Mr. Doctor'?" Wilt asked out loud to himself. "Is he calling himself 'Doctor' Herriman?" Bloo asked Wilt. But then the doppelganger was behind them, about six feet away, only this time he was holding a reaper in his hand with the words _'GHASTLY CRAZY!'_" craved into the blade. "THE DOCTOR IS IN!" he yelled out loud, and hopped towards the two. Wilt and Bloo screamed and rolled out of the way. Dr. Herriman, as he calls himself now, missed the two but slashed the doors in half. Wilt made a run for it to the back doors, with Bloo following after him. Dr. Herriman chased after them _(Obvisously:P)_.

Wilt burst through the doors and locked them. Bloo crashed into the doors, and then rapidly banged on them, shouting "WILT! WILT! LET ME IN! LET ME IN!" Dr. Herriman was getting closer and closer, laughing and giggling maniacally. Bloo stepped back and was about to charge into the door. However, Wilt opened the door, saying, "Sorry about that!" But he was too late, as Bloo charged unwittingly through the entrance and soon crashed into the wall. Wilt walked over to Bloo and asked, "Are you okay?" Bloo just sat there holding his head, muttering to himself "Why does that keep happening to me?" Suddenly they heard Dr. Herriman running towards the entrance; only THIS time he was holding a katana, and words that read _"KHAN PIE INVASION!" _written on the blade . Bloo and Wilt yelped, followed by Bloo asking, "Where's he getting all this stuff! And what's 'Khan!'" Wilt ignored Bloo and ran towards the door and closed it, just in time before Dr. Herriman made it, causing him to crash into the door. All Wilt and Bloo could hear were his slobbering and the sound of him hopping away.

Bloo rubbed his forehead in relief, "Talk about a close one." "Come on! We got to go warn Ed and Coco!" and ran into the elevator that just happened to be there. "…Like I haven't heard that one before." Bloo commented, before entering the elevator as well.

Switching between weapons, huh? Hmm…seems like 'Dr.' Herriman has watched a lot of violent movies to invent such scary weapons in very little time. As for the oddball messages…I can't help ya there. :P Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Again, sorry if this was later than my usual schedule, but Spring Break's up, which means less free time on the weekdays.:( But anyways, Bloo and Wilt just escaped Dr. Herriman's evil and randomizing wrath. Now some of you may be wondering what's going on with Frankie (Or maybe not :P), but now we're going to find out!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Frankie lifted herself out of her bed, irritated. "What's going on now?" she asked herself out loud, for she heard noises disrupting her sleep and being slave driven by Mr. Herriman.She jumped out of her bed and exited her room. She walked down the hallways while talking to herself, "It must be Bloo. I swear that guy just doesn't know when to give up on those crazy schemes…unless Mr. Snore is at it again." She checked every room she came across. She saw nothing but sleeping Imaginary Friends. No problems, no noises, nothing. "This is strange…" she muttered to herself. Suddenly she heard noises…gargling noises to be exact. Mixed with slurping _(Makes me feel queasy)_ and what sounded like a low evil chuckle. Frankie was a little spooked by this, but then shesome how interepted it asEd's low whimpering; he'sprobably cowering somewhere. Frankie wondered why he would be up this late, considering that he wasn't the bravest friend in the house. Frankie followed the sound of the voice down the halls. "Ed?" she compassionately called out, "It's okay Ed, it's just me!" She waited for an answer, but nothing. "…Ed?"

Eventually Frankie found herself in front of Mr. Herriman's office. "Herriman's office? Why would the noises be coming from here?" she asked herself. Before she opened the door, she knew what the first thing was going to be. "Ms. Franchise! What on earth are you doing bargaining into my room like that this late at night? You know the rules! Leave this instant! I shall speak to you in my office in the morning! There will be no excuses!" Frankie could almost hear Mr. Herriman's voice right now, gnawing at her ears. Frankie knocked on his door. No answer, but the noises were coming from his room. Frankie slowly opened Mr. Herriman's door and entered. She examined the room; of course it was dark, but for some reason, the 'bunny' wasn't in here. "What the? That's not like Herriman…" she said to herself mentally. Then she saw a piece of paper on the ground. She quizzically picked it up, and read a message on it: "_Turn on the lights…now...go on...nothing bad will happen." _Frankie thought this wasanother one of Bloo's pranks on Mr. Herriman, like the time he placedJack-in-a-Boxes all around the room, springing to life once Mr. Herriman turned on the lights _(Sorry, but the Cutaway Machince is currently out of order :P)_.She reached for the switch, say out loud "Okay Bloo, the jig's up. Come out before you-"But when the lights were turned on, she saw something quite different...

Frankie saw sentences written all over the walls in Mr. Herriman's room, written in blue ink. They all read: _"NO MOONIE-LESS NIGHT MAKE HERRIRABBIT GO CRAZY!" "THEE THY THO THUM! I SMELL LAZY BUCKET DRUMS!" "YUM YUM YUM YUCK!" "I HAVE RAGE!" "OOGIE BOOGIE OOGIE BOOGIE!" "THE INNOCENT WILL PAY…BIG TIME!" "KHAAAAAAANNN!"_and finally,_"HAVE YOU SEEN MY FUR COAT?" _Frankie was blown out of her mind. Mr. Herriman, along with anyone else in the house _(With the exception of Cheese) _would never do this. The messages were all just too…weird. Plus an animal wearing another animal's skin would be sort of like mutiny._(...Right/ Anyways...)_Frankie was baffled aboutthe messagestating 'Khan,' for she had no idea what that meant. What kind of crazy weirdo would write such gibberish on the walls? Especially on those of the 'bunny's' personally 'torture device?'

Suddenly she heard the door creak; she looked behind herself and saw what looked like a mutated creature, which oddly enough, resembled Mr. Herriman, only it looked more vampire-like. _(Now we all know who this is, but Frankie doesn't know what he called himself) _Frankie stood there frozen. She had never looked at anything more terrifying and weird, but she some how knew that this was Mr. Herriman. But…what happened to him? Did his rule making 'spree' finally cause him to snap?

"M…m…Mr. Herriman?" she asked in a low, frightened voice. "_Hello red-headed wakalooka…_" 'Mr. Herriman' sneered, giggling dementedly. Frankie took a few steps back, prompting Mr. Herriman to take a few steps forward, still giggling, "_Let's play a little TV…_" _(He actually means 'game' but his mind is currently scrambled) _He pulled out of nowhere a folded lawn chair with _"911! 922!" _written on it by marker and threw it at Frankie. She yelped and rolled out of the way. The chair hit the wall, breaking into a few pieces. Mr. Herriman started walking slowly towards Frankie, regardless of the fact that she wasn't at all cornered. She frantically pulled out a carrot and held it out in front of him. Mr. Herriman stared at. "You want it? You want it? GO GET IT!" She threw the carrot out the room, prompting Mr. Herriman to chase after it. As soon as he left, she dashed out the room heading towards the opposite direction. But as soon as she made it to a lower floor, she was completely caught by surprised by Mr. Herriman, who was a short distance from her, face-to-face.

"WAAAAAAAUUGHHH!" Frankie ran the other direction, but when she reached another hallway she came face-to-face with him again. Mr. Herriman hopped towards Frankie with his claws out ready to tear her apart. Frankie looked around for something. She found an umbrella and picked it up, holding it in a baseball players position. "_Give me the umbrella, Frankie…_" Mr. Herriman begged, although it was more of a threat then a command. Frankie just stared at him terrified, then she threw the umbrella at him, but it missed him by an inch. She ran away again, and eventually locked herself in a closet. She rubbed her forehead in relief, but as soon as she turned around, she unwittingly stepped onto a rake which hit her in the face. However, the part of the rake that smacked her in the face had a cinderblock attached to it, with _"STUPID FOOL OF ALL FOOLY FOOLS…STUPID!" _written on it. She passed out shortly after falling to the ground. The last thing she heard before her conscioustemporarliy left herwas the door opening and a sinister chuckle…

Frankie's definitely not gonna be in her happy place when she wakes up…


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings once again.Sorry about the severe delay Let's see…Bloo and Wilt escaped and Frankie unfortunately didn't. But now we will check back in on Bloo and Wilt, and finally see what Ed and Coco have been doing this entire time.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Coco was playing a video game on a computer that happens to be in their room thanks another one of Bloo's usually ineffective plans. The game had 8-bit graphics and looked like it set place in the Middle Ages. She controlled a human in peasant clothes whom is currently face to face with a pig like creature standing on two legs. Ed was watching in fear of the fictional monster, "Watch out, Coco! It's going to eat you!" he warned. "Coco…" Coco responded smugly. She typed, _"Make friends with Kerrek." _in the lower black box on the screen. A new message appeared, prompting Ed to read it carefully. He read out loud, "Look, it didn't work for Strong Bad and it's not gonna work for you either." "COCO!" Coco yelled at the computer angrily.

Suddenly Bloo and Wilt busted through the door. "WAAAAAAAUUUUHHH! BEDROOM DOOR BREAKING STRANGERS!" Ed screamed, and immediately hid under the sheets of his top bunk. Coco stared at him in disbelief, and then looked at Bloo and Wilt and asked "Cocococococo?" Bloo was exhausted while speaking, "Herriman…gone crazy…doppelganger!" "…Cococo?" Coco didn't understand.Wilt added in, "Bloo's trying to say that Herriman's gone out of his mind! Literally!" "Coco? Cococococococococo!" "No no no! It's not another rule! He's actually gone crazy!" Coco stared at Wilt, baffled.

Wilt went on,"I'm saying that he's been turned into an evil genius/vampire like rabbit with a lot of not so okay things!"Bloo continued afterWilt was finished,"First, he's all like, 'COOKIES MUST EAT MANGA ZOOLAS OF THE NIM!' and a bunch of gibberish after that! And then he tried to kill us with a baseball bat with a door knob glued to the top, and then he tried to reap us, and then he tried to slash us with one of those samurai sword thingies! And he had a bunch of weird stuff written on it!" Coco just stared at him in disbelief, and then looked at Wilt, "Cocococo?" "I'm sorry Coco, but it's the truth! You should've seen him too! I'm sorry, but he does NOT look okay!" "What's Manga Zoolas?" Ed spontaneously asked. "Wha-nothing! It's just some weird thing that Mister-or should I say, DOCTOR H as he calls himself, made up 'cause he's become crazy and psychotic!" "Cococococo." Coco pointed out about Uncle Pockets. "Wha-ugh! That was different!" Bloo said, "This time, we REALLY mean it! If you don't believe me, then you will at least believe Wilt!" "DOCTOR Herriman?" Ed asked baffled. "Yeah! He said, 'THE DOCTOR IS IN!' when he tried to reap us!" Bloo answered.

Coco still wasn't entirely convinced, then they heard the wind that last for a brief second, followed by maniacal laughing. Bloo totally ignored it and went on, "Okay fine! You don't believe us? Let's all good out and find Dr. Herriman and I'll prove to you that he's a rabbit gone bad!" Coco seemed nervous, "Coco…cococococo." Bloo noticed she seemed tense, and used it to his advantage, "Ooh, what's wrong? A scared wittle baby?" he mocked. Coco was indeed provoked, "COCOCOCOCO!" Coco agreed to go with Bloo, but Wilt put in "Wait! It's too dangerous to go out there! We might get hurt!" "What's more important, Wilt, cowering in here like fleas, or letting some monster on the loose to cause rampage and chaos?" Wilt, Coco, and Ed were surprised by Bloo's nobility, "You care about everyone in the house!" Ed asked astounded. "Pfft, of course not! I just don't want Dr. H to start making monster rules from now on!" Wilt, Coco and Ed gave him a look of disbelief.

Wilt quickly changed his attitude back to serious and stated "Well Bloo, if we're going to find Dr. H, we should probably be heavily protected." "Don't worry, I got that covered." Bloo walked over to Coco, and "Coco! Military gear!" Coco then laid four plastic eggs. Bloo opened them all but only found marine helmets. "What! That's it! You can do better than that!" Coco glared at Bloo and laid four more eggs, which now contained BB guns and dart guns. _(The plunger-type darts) _"Annnnnnd?" Coco was now becoming fiercely annoyed, and laid one last egg, which contained a can of soda pop. Bloo was now impressed, opened the can and quaffed it all it, threw it a side and said "Now that's what I'm talking about! Ed, let's go!" Ed just shivered under his covers, "I…I…I'm too scared." "Don't worry Ed, we'll be right by your side!" Ed wasn't convinced. However, Bloo remember what Mac _(As a matter of fact, even though it's late at night, Mac hasn't showed up ONCE yet :P)_ said to Ed on Adopt-a-Thought Saturday. "Ed, Dr. H was being _mean _to us!" Bloo said smugly, stressing the word 'mean.' Ed stopped shivering, then jumped from his bed and barked menacingly, "NO ONE CAN BE MEAN TO MY BEST FRIENDS!"Bloo added,"Come one guys! Let's hunt a monster!"

Well, Bloo and the gang are fired up to go hunt down Mister-er, DOCTOR Herriman. So-

IQ BOT 3000: You made an error in your work! You can do better than that!

WHAT error!

IQ BOT 3000: ...Intelligence.

That doesn't make any sense.

IQ BOT 3000: It doesn't have to! My intelligence is superior beyond any wall!

…Why hasn't the New Guy showed up yet?This attempt at making everyone laugh isn't gonna work.Spongebob's still here too, BTW.

SPONGEBOB: Where's the Chapter Machine, huh? It won't help you steal the Review Secret Formula!

You're STILL talking about it! Shouldn't you be at the Krusty Krab or something?

SPONGEBOB: Actually…OH! I gotta go see Patrick at the Jellyfish Games! Bye! (Runs away)

… … … … … … … … …Well, looks like I canfinally end this chapt-

GOLLY: HI EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS GOLLY THE GORILLA! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME GOLLY!

That's it! I'm gonna go look for the yellow-orange moon!


	7. Chapter 7

I've kinda noticed that there are no reviews for Chapter Six. I'm not power hungry or anything, but…well, I'm not _quite_ used to it yet. Anyway, if this breaks the shortage, here's Chapter Seven. (Yes, I NEED reviews. :P)

**_CAUTION OF TERROR: _**This chapter (well, part of it, at least) will involve sadistic torture. Don't worry though; I'm keeping my word about content. ;) So take this into consideration.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Frankie woke up, moaning in pain. Her vision was blurred briefly, but cleared up shortly. She examined her surroundings: she was in what looked like an old medieval torture room; dark, yellowish tan walls with some metal around, and there was the noise of dripping water drops. She also noticed a rusted bear-trap on the ground. She tried to move her arms, but they felt like something was holding them back. Frankie lifted her head and saw that she was chained to an old, wooden table!

A moment later someone entered the room. Unfortunately it was none other than Mr. Herriman! _(DOCTOR, through our point of view :P)_He still had the demented look and demeanor from before; apparently he hasn't changed at all since last time. Frankie tried to reason with him, "Mr. Herriman," she began cowardly, "W-why are you doing this?" "_Oh, don't be scared, wakalooka girl, I only want to play with you._" he responded in a low, were-wolf type voice. He continued, "_Tell me…have you seen Freaky Movie 25?_" "…I…don't even think it exists-" Mr. Herriman responded in an irritated manner, "_Lies! All lies! You don't want to upset the Great Cottage of Death, do you…?_" Frankie had no idea what he was talking about, but decided that she should play along if she wanted to get out of this, "Uhh, no?" "_I knew you didn't._ _Tell me, how have you been doing?" _"Uhh…fine?" "_Yes, yes, that's all interesting and what not, but…what do you see in this picture?" _

Mr. Herriman held up a picture of a gorilla…scratching its butt. _(Don't ask. :P) _Frankie didn't understand what Mr. Herriman was doing, but she went along, "…A gorilla…scratching its…butt?" "_Yes, very good. Wanna cookie?_" "Uh…yes?" "_Well too bad! Good guessers don't get any cookies! What do I look like, a poor person?_" She was confused by that remark; didn't he mean a _rich _person? "_Now, how about this?_" Mr. Herriman held up a picture of a lamp. "…A lamp?" "_Excellent! Now…_" Now he held up a picture of…a scribble line, "_…how about this?_" "…Well…that's just a scribbl-" "_No you incompetent fool! It is a very elaborate and well written document about the physics of eggs!_" Frankie just stared at him in a baffled manner.

"_Allow me…_" Mr. Herriman began to 'read' the 'message,' "_If by any chance Captain Montelept agreed to sign the document of peas, the ruler of Zulchlin Terrain will forfeit to and at a match of walking steakheads. The steakheads shall proceed with bonking him on the head with sausages that they_ _coveted from Mr. Roberto of the Nim. Thenk…yes, I said 'thenk,' not 'then.' Anyways, thenk he willet slash-eth his computer collection in half with the blade of Zoolas. Zoolas is indeed a real person, so if you upset him, you'll suffer his wrath and be banished to the Dimension of the Forbidden. Be aware that this IS true, not falsy false, otherwise…well, prepare to starve at the might of Cookies._"

Frankie was…well…she didn't know at all what to make of this. This was just…she couldn't think of a word to describe this complete, total nut job. Before she thought anymore, he threw aside the card and said, "_But enough chit-chat, pig riding, and non-talkative games! I must tell you that you besmirched the code of cakes! As punishment for not ignoring my long and boring speech, YOU will have a taste of Zoolas' wrath!_" Mr. Herriman hopped towardsa pile of junk and dug up something. When he came back to Frankie, the object he was holding was none other than…A CHAIN SAW!

As soon as she saw it, Frankie immediately shrieked the shriek the shriek of her life. Mr. Herriman just cackled and cackled away, starting up the saw, but it didn't work. He stopped laughing and tried to start it again, but no success. Finally, on his third try, it roared lively, like a beast, and then he continued to cackle, prompting Frankie to continue shrieking. The saw got closer, and closer, and closer! It was a half an inch away from touching Frankie's flesh. But just before it did, the saw stopped.

Mr. Herriman looked at it quizzically, and then shook it up and down. He threw it on the ground while saying, "_Oh bugger! It's on coffee break! Hmm…must be a lack of pocket book juice. If you will excuse me, I've got to go refuel Bob._" _(Bobthe chain saw :P) _As Mr. Herriman hopped away, he muttered to himself, "_I knew I put that permafrost somewhere…_" Frankie was scared stiffed at the moment, and then she just passed out…

Whew, Frankie 'narrowly escaped' that one…but for how long? Well anyway, it's pretty clear that Dr. Herriman has gone out of his long ear, hopping, carrot consuming mind. Let's just hope Bloo and the gang rescue Frankie before the Doctor comes back with a refueled 'Bob.' :P


	8. Chapter 8

Okey dokey folks, last time, Dr. Herriman almost 'got' Frankie, and introduced the 'physics of eggs.' :P But any way, now we are on to chapter eight. Chasing and scaring may occur.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Bloo, Wilt, Ed, and Coco were walking through the hallway, with their toy guns ready and prepared for the Doctor. Wilt was looking at his map, "Let's see…we should probably go to his office. After all, it'shis office." "Let me see the map, Wilt!" Bloo asked. "Wait, I'm not done yet." "Come ooooooooooooooooooooo-" _(For those who have seen 'Cuckoo for_ _Coco Cards,' you know how the rest goes. :P) _Wilt, Ed, and Coco held their ears at the irritating sound of Bloo's voice. Eventually, Wilt gave in, "Ok ok! Here!" and handed Bloo the map to Bloo. "Thank you!" Bloo said smugly. "Hm…" he examined it for a few seconds. "…I know where to go! Follow me!" Bloo ran off, while the rest chased after him.

Bloo was scarfing down food from the refrigerator. "Bloo, what are you doing!" Wilt ask irritated. "Eating, duh." Bloo responded. Wilt, Ed, and Coco were growing slightly irritated by Bloo not focusing on the important situation. Coco grabbed Bloo with her mouth, and they all left the kitchen. "Hey!" Bloo exclaimed, "I wan't done yet!"

The four continued to walk down the hallways. "No sign of Dr. Herriman yet." Wilt pointed out. "Coco." Coco suggested. "Good idea, let's go check in the laundry room." Wilt lead them into the laundry room. While they searched, Bloo said outloud, "Oh suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure! Let's go to where sheeeeeeeeeeeee wants, but not meeeeeeeeeeeee!" "Coco." "I am NOT being obnoxious! YOU'RE being obnoxious!" Coco just made a look of disbelief behind Bloo's back. Wilt checked all the washing machines while Ed checked all the baskets. "Nope. Nothing in here." Wilt said. "No compendia." Ed said. The four left and check the bathrooms. Ed checked the sink, Wilt checked the cabinets, Coco checked the tub, and Bloo checked the toilet. _(:P) _They found nothing. So they left and headed for the arcade. Nothing.

After searching nearly all the rooms of the house _(You wonder how it's still nighttime too. :P) _Wilt came to a conclusion, "The only room we haven't checked is…his office." (_Uh oh, time to go there. :O) _They went to Dr. Herriman's room. When they entered they saw various disturbing messages written all over the walls. _(The ones from earlier, although there is a new one now that says 'WICKY, WICKY WOOOOO!' and 'YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR SASAUGES!' :P) _Everyone, especially Ed, was totally blown out of their mind by this. "Wow…that fuzzle butt really lost it this time, didn't he?" Bloo asked. Wilt noticed a note on his desk, which had colorful streamers all over it. Wilt picked it up and read it, "Go back to the arcade room." "No! It's a trap!" Ed yelled warningly. "Cocococococo." Wilt agreed, "She's right, let's go."

The foursome reentered the arcade room. Everything was the same, only this time there were four arrows painted on the ground: one blue, one red, one green, and one purple. "…I think we have to split up." Wilt suggested. The four split up and took the arroe corresponding with their body color.

Wilt walked and walked until he found a big bulls-eye painted on the floor. "I wonder what this is?" He walked into the center of the bulls-eye. Nothing happened. Then suddenly salt shakers fell from the ceiling in a circle surrounding the bulls-eye. Wilt was caught by surprise but took a short breath of relief; soon after a large rock fell on his head, knocking him on conscious.

Ed walked towards a game cabinet depicting a gorilla tossing barrels at a man in a red shirt and blue overalls. "That's not nice, el jerko." Ed said to the lifeless screen. Suddenly he heard a roar out of no where and quickly spun around and shifted his head left to right. He saw nothing but then saw something coming out of the darkness. It looked like it had a clown shaped head with a pole-like body and a two pairs of wheels. Ed just stood there with his hands up to his mouth, sweating and whimpering. Then out of nowhere a light bulb somewhere lit up, revealing skinny clown robot with wheels instead of feet and a big, evil smile on its face; it made a demented evil clown-like laugh. Ed screamed the scream of his life, and sped away, then crashing into a wall and falling to the ground in a daze. The last thing he saw before _his _conscience temporarilyleft him was the clown bot dropping a pie upside down on to his face… _(Note that I italicized 'his.' :P)_

Coco was looking left and right in a particular empty spot in the room. There was silence…too much of it. Then…she saw something in the darkness. It looked like a clock. She walked towards it. When she finally reached it, it was indeed a clock. But it had a 70's color scheme to it, something that caught her interest. She stared into the clock…and then for some reason, she felt dizzy, seeing psychedelic objects, like eggs, trumpets, violins, and a bunch of other things. Eventually she fell to the floor and passed out…

Bloo came across a game cabinet, which caught his interest. "Oh! I love this game!" he said joyfully. He slipped a coin into the slot and pulled the lever that was attached to its side. Nothing happened. "What the-! What are you, a rip-off artist!" he shouted at the machine. A second later an anvil fell, out of no where, on Bloo's head, and he dropped to the floor unconscious…

Wow…everyone fell unconscious…quite coincidental, isn't it:P Anyways, rate please:D Oh, and keep an eye out for Chapter Nine. That's when the fun really begins!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok peoples…it is now-a time-a for-a…Chapter Nine-a…

NOTE: If someone can guess what this chapter was inspired from (or is a reference to)along with a few references (or parodies) made here, I'll give you a cookie. Don't worry…I AM a poor person. :P (j/k)

**CHAPTER NINE**

Bloo was slowly awakening, in a daze. He rubbed his eyes and examined his surroundings. It looked like he was in a small, old looking medieval room with yellowish-brown bricks and spikes. He also noticed Wilt, Ed, and Coco lying on the ground as well, slowly beginning to wake up as well. "My head…where are we?" Wilt asked, rubbing his head. "Coco…" Coco said weakly. "Ugh…" Bloo was rubbing his head, "I don't know. Last thing I remember was playing Mad Fighter X, and then all of a sudden something heavy hit my head. Ugh…" Ed looked around, and became frightened, "I…I…don't like, the look of this place…" "Don't worry, Ed," Wilt fully regained his strength quickly, "Maybe we're just in a room, away from Dr. H." "Dr…DOCTOR!" Ed screamed. Just as he was running for the door he noticed at the end of the room, something…possibly invisible…held him back. "Huh?" he said out-loud. Bloo looked confused, then he tried to run to the door but was held back as well. Wilt did the same, but no success. "COCOCO!" Coco exclaimed, alarmed. The other three looked down…they were all chained to the walls! And there were big piles of trash and chicken bones scattered all over the floor! "OH MY GOODNESS!" Wilt shouted in a startled fashion. "WAAAUUUGGGHHH! WE'RE GONNA BE EATEN!"

Suddenly they heard static like noises. They looked around until they found a small TV attached high to the wall furthest away from them. Soon, Dr. Herriman appeared. "_Greetings, pizahnnoes! How are you all doing tonight?_" "Dr. H!" Bloo shouted. Dr. Herriman continued, "_Now, now, no need to be alarmed, but I must tell you that you are now in the pie room._" The four just stared at each other in confusion. "Uh…don't you mean, 'Torture' room?" Wilt asked quizzically. "_Silence, wakalooka! I said 'pie' and I MEANT 'pie!' Do you want to besmirch the master of the cyber-verse!_" There was silence. "_I didn't think so. Now, we're all gonna play a little game. You are all trapped in the voice box chains that are attached to your lower limbs._" The four friends looked at their own chains again, only with closer examination; they read _"voice box!" _engraved into them. "_Well…DO YOU!_" Wilt knew that Dr. Herriman never asked any questions seconds ago, but answered anyway. "Yes! Yes! We do!" Wilt replied fearfully. "_In twenty seconds, this room will fill up with prune juice. However, if you can find the key to your chains within that time, the prune juice will turn into bubbles…from old, wasted, warm milk!_" Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Ed stared at Dr. Herriman with a bug-eyed expression. "_You have twenty seconds. BEGIN!_" the TV finally shut off.

"OH NO! NOT PRUNE JUICE!" Bloo panicked. "Come on! We gotta find that key before it's too late!" Wilt advised. The four friends frantically searched for the key among all the garbage and whatnot, but no success. Dr. Herriman's faced appeared on the TV again, "_Fifteen seconds!_" and it disappeared shortly after. The four rampaged through the pile, but found nothing, just more junk. Dr. Herriman came back up on the screen, only to say "_Ten seconds!_" before disappearing again. "Does he have to keep doing that!" Bloo asked irritated. "Wait!" Wilt pointed above Bloo. The key was hanging on a shelf attached to the wall. It looked unstable, ready to fall. They all tried to reach it but it was too high, and too far from Wilt. "_Ten seconds!_" Dr. Herriman warned. "OH NO!" Bloo screamed. "I have an idea!" Wilt said. He grabbed Bloo, "Sorry Bloo, but I have to do this!" and tossed him up into the bottom of the shelf, knocking down the shelf with the key. Bloo was rubbing his head, and muttered to himself, "Why does that keep happening to me?" "_FIVE SECONDS! FIVE, FOUR..._" "HURRY UP!" Ed screamed at Wilt, followed by Coco, "COCO!" "_THREE…_" Wilt grabbed the key, "_TWO…_" held on to his chain lock, "_ONE!_" and inserted it at the last second into the keyhole. They all heard the sound of an engine shutting off from nowhere afterwards. They all took a deep sigh of relief.

Dr. Herriman came back up, "_Well down, Reddy! You disarmed the prune juice modulator…but about those stinky milk bubbles…I LIED! They're actually bubbles from the toxins of a snake's poison vomited by a kangaroo with rabies!" _"WHAT!" Bloo shrieked. "_You now have one minute to figure out my super secret password and say it out loud to dissemble the NEXT modulator! BEGIN!_"

"Uh, uh…" Ed thought, "Pie?" "_Incorrect!_" "Coco?" Coco guessed. "_Incorrect!_" "Wait, I know!" Wilt said, "Cookies!" "_Excellent guess, reddy…incorrect!_" Bloo threw an array of guesses:

"Boat!"

"_Incorrect!_"

"Uh, uh, uh…sheep!"

"_Incorrect!_"

"Steam Engine!"

"_Incorrect!_"

"…Apple pie?"

"_Even more_ _incorrect!_"

"Cat!"

"_Incorrect!_"

"…Mr. Zabda's lawnmower ate my spigot?"

"_What do I look like, a con artist! Wrong! Guess again! You now have thirty seconds left on a clock!_" and he snickered. They all shouted random words at the same time:

"SHOUT!"

"_Incorrect!_"

"BEBEBE-BE BE-BEBE!"

"_Incorrect!_"

"OLD Twenty seconds remain! "

"MANGA ZOOLAS!"

"…_Close, but NO!_"

"Pizza pie!"

"_Why must you repeatedly talk about pie? Why don't you marry it if you love it so much!_"

Bloo added, "You said "pie" first! YOU'RE the fad starter!" "_Enough of your pig riding theories!_" Bloo was baffled, "What! Pig ridi-" "_TEN SECONDS!" _Dr. Herriman spoke the whole final countdown again. The four friends thought frantically about any words that could be the password. When Dr. Herriman reached one, Wilt shouted, "WAIT! I think I know what is!" "_Very well, what?" _"In Foster's home, friends eat roses. In Soviet Foster's home, roses manically eat friends!"

There was silence, then the sound of an engine shutting down could be hear again. Then the chains dissolved into dust. The four friends jumped up and down and cheer, prompting an annoyed Dr. Herriman grunt, slam his fists on a non-visible desk in his room, and snapped, "_The game is yet to be over!_" The doors automatically opened. "Come one! We gotta go find Frankie!" Wilt said. "Wait, what? Where did that come from?" "Oh, well I just remembered about Frankie while thinking about the password. Now let's go!" "Coco!" "Si!" and the four dashed out the room.

Well, that's it for Chappy Nine. Next time, the danger REALLY starts!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, folks, terribly sorry about the delay, but I came down with something (Cold, sore/swollen throat, cough) Plus, there was the school trip, which began well, but didn't end well. Plus I got crazy headache and pain in my feet on the way home.But I'm ok now. Soanyways, here's the danger I promised! (Some references may be made too…again…:P)

**CHAPTER TEN **

_(A NEW RECORD:P)_

Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo ran from the dungeon to a whole new different room. While it still had the medieval feeling to it, it was much, larger. _(What the-:P) _"I don't remember _this _room being here!" Bloo commented. "That's because there never was!" Wilt implied, "But where did it come from?" Dr. Herriman's voice came from a speaker from no where, "_That's because **I **built it, stupid fool of all fooly fools…FOOLS STUPID! Along with others that connect each other like Stack-O's!_" "...Cocococo." Coco stated. "_Well too bad, golf head!_" "COCO!" "_THAT'S RIGHT, GOLF HEAD! I SAID, STATED, AND CLEARLY IMPLIED 'GOLF HEAD!' Anyways, I have set up this nob-sickle court with many weaponry! I did this all in a nano-second by eating tacos fused together with pork rimes, jelly beans, and Super Colorful Star!_" Ed was confused, "What's that?" "_It's your-TEN SECONDS!_" At first, the gang had no idea what he meant by suddenly shouting out loud 'ten seconds,' but then they noticed a storm of insects was crawling towards them from the dungeon. They screamed and started running. They looked for a door and noticed an old wooden double door that was all the way at the end of the room. Bloo blurted while panting, "Piece of ca-" but before he finished saw blades appeared out of nowhere, flying towards the four friends. Once again, they screamed, but continued running. They looked back at the bug swarm, and as soon as they looked back towards the front, the blades almost hit them. Wilt jumped over one and ducked another one, while lifting his legs high enough to dodge two more that almost hit him. Coco quickly laid an egg and pulled out a mop. _(oO) _She held it with her mouth and whacked the blades away as they were flying towards her. Ed was jumping over and bending his massive body to avoid the saws while yelping at each dodge. The rest of the saws were too high to hit Bloo, except for the last one. He jumped on it and attempted to ride it, but it spun to fast, throwing him off. He immediately got up and continued running

Finally, they reached the doors and closed them as soon as they entered. "What was THAT all about!" Bloo scream to Dr. Herriman, who was of course no where. "_Good, very good. You have resisted my Ten-Second-Trap-'Til-Doom Time. However, that was only the beginning. HERE COMES THE MAIN COURSE!_" The four friends looked ahead and saw an obstacle course of traps, switches, and machinery in ANOTHER medieval type room, which was particularly rather large. They just stared at the obstacle course bug-eyed. Dr. Herriman initiated the count down, "_READYSETGO!_" he said the three words so fast it all sounded like one word. Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Ed just ran across the room. The first was a small maze with the walls composed of discarded, but still usable chicken buckets, and they appeared to have had a purple aura around each other. "_In this maze, you must find the exit WITHOUT knocking over the buckets…FULL OF VENOM!_" "We're dead." Bloo commented. They just walked through the maze. They all got lost at some point and Ed almost knocked over a bucket, but eventually the found they're way out.

"_Next up, the glass strangler!_" Dr. Herriman warned. The four stopped and looked up. They saw an enormous robot evil clown with a menacing smile on its face, prompting Ed to shiver cowardly. The clown robot started throwing objects made of glass at the four friends. They just ran to different parts of the area avoiding the glass while trying to keep from stepping on the remnants on the floor. "Coco!" Coco had an idea.She laid four eggs, which all had cleats. "Great idea, Coco!" Wilt commented. They all placed them on, now giving them the ability to step on the remnants without receiving any sort of damage. Dr. Herriman saw this and growled within his private quarters, which were very much like the room in which the film for movie is kept while currently airing. He grabbed the microphone and shouted, "_IT IS NOW TIME FOR LEVEL TWO!_"_ See if you can dodge THIS!_" The 'glass strangler' stopped throwing glass, but instead threw bouncy balls all over the place. The four friends screamed, and tried their best to dodge them, but Bloo was geting hit left and right in the head _(Sound familiar?) _Eventually, they stopped coming. Everyone was fine, except Bloo, whom was dazed from the balls. Wilt picked up Bloo and they all ran towards the next area.

It appeared that it was nothing but a large circle chalked into the floor. Wilt set down Bloo was no longer dazed, and they all stared at it in confusion. "Hmm…this looks familiar…" Bloo thought out loud. "_So wakalookas, you play fair, eh? Well then prepare yourselves!_ _For I give you………the Garment Punisher!_" They just all looked confused. While distracted, two robot hands placed together a pair of briefs on Wilt, but none of them noticed. "Why is it called the Garment Puni-WAAUUGGHH!" the robot hands were giving Wilt an atomic wedgie! Another pair of arms, one hand holding a giant mug of hot Cocoa, grabbed Coco and placed her in the room temperature beverage. Two other arms grabbed Bloo and held him in the air, while two more appeared. The only difference was that the fingers appeared to have been covered with some sort of liquid substance, much like…saliva! "…Uhh…can't we just talk this out? You know, go with something less…gross?" Bloo asked Dr. Herriman in a nervous manner. Obviously he ignored Bloo, since the fingers entered Bloo's 'ears' and gently and slowly rotated. Bloo was disgusted by this eerie sensation and screamed. "_Enjoy your Wet-Willie, Bloo._"

Ed realized he was the only one left, seeing that Dr. Herriman had nothing planned for him. He looked at all the others in horror, as Wilt was receiving a wedgie, Coco was dipped in Cocoa, and Bloo was receiving a Wet-Willie. Ed was too frightened to do anything to help his friends. He covered his face in fear. But then he remembered Bloo's words: _"Ed, he's being mean to us!" _

Ed suddenly grew brave and ferocious. "NO ONE CAN BE MEAN TO MY BEST FRIENDS!" He grabbed the 'Garment Punisher's' arms and rip them right off the base hanging from the ceiling. Wilt fell to the ground, removing the briefs and rubbing his backside of pain. Then Ed zipped to the giant cup. He tore that off from the base hanging from the ceiling as well, and dumped the whole beverage, including Coco, out of the mug. Coco just stood there and blinked twice. Finally, Ed zipped to the arms giving Bloo a wet-willie. He separated the hand from the wrist of the left arm, and then the other. Bloo fell to the ground, and pulled the hands out of his ears, and stuck his 'fingers' in his own ears to rid himself of the 'yucky' sensation. Ed stood in place, with his hands in the air, and shouted to Dr. Herriman just any old where, "Ha! Eduardo broke your stupid machines! No one be mean to Eduardo's friends! NOBODY HURTS EDUARDO'S FRIENDS! NO ONE!" Ed began to hyperventilate afterwards. The other three just stared at him in way like he was overreacting. Bloo 'walked' up to him and patted him on the back and said causally, "Calm down Ed, they were just torture devices, not instant death machines." Ed instantaneously calmed down and chuckled, embarrassed.

"_Soooooooooooooo…_" A small monitor on a pole with a spring coiled around it lowered from the ceiling with Dr. Herriman's face on it. "_You want to play rough, eh? Well then, now it's YOUR turn, Ed! You're probably wondering why I didn't this yet, and it is because, I was saving the best for last!_" He laughed maniacally before the screen shut off and rose back up out of sight. Suddenly a noise came from the ceiling. Then they saw an enormous silver metal machine that looked like some type of cannon. The four friends were stunned, including Ed, whose bravery miraculously disappeared. The machine began to violently vibrate for half a minute. After that amount time, it launched what is possibly the most horrid thing in the world…no, universe. It worse than a comet, even worse than a mastermind, and even worse than a mastermind and a mad scientist combined. The machine spewed out a deadly, frightening, chill bringing…leaf. _(Initiate 'anime-falling-on-head' thing. :P)_

The leaf fell ever slowly towards the ground. Soon, it landed on Ed's head. Ed just stood there looking like it was no big deal. Suddenly he let out a scream of terror and fear. He ran around in circles, screaming, "WAAAAAUUUGGGHH! HELP! HELP! GET IT OFF! IT WANTS TO SUCK OUT MY BRAINS AND EAT MY EYES!" Bloo, Coco, and Wilt just stood there, staring at Ed in disbelief. Bloo sighed, and said without any emotion whatsoever, "Alright. Defense maneuver number seven." Wilt held out his hands, still with the same disbelief look. Coco jumped into his hands with the same look as well, followed by Bloo jumping into her mouth with the look just as well. Wilt leaned back, then threw his arms forward without letting go of Coco, while Coco used her mouth to throw Bloo onto Ed, even though he was running around constantly. Bloo held on to Ed's horns while the sides of his mouth were flapping in the wind and teeth gritted. He picked the leaf off of Ed's head, jumped off despite the velocity, and shouted to Ed, "Ed! I have it! It can't hurt you now!" Ed stopped running instantaneously, but stood and shivered in fear, saying, "But…i-it's…still not away." Bloo let out a frustrated sigh, and threw the leaf into his mouth, chewing it up, and then swallowing it. Ed calmed down and let out a sigh of relief. Dr. Herriman's voice boomed, "_THE GAME IS NOT OVER BY A LONG SHOT! YOU HAVE ONLY SURPASSED LEVEL BASE ONE! NOW IT IS TIME FOR LEVEL BASE TWO! HONKEY SLONKEY!_" _(oO)_

I'm gonna end right there, so this is only Danger Part One. Part Two will be next time! Stay sharp:D


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again, everyone! I'm back with more heinosity! Last time, the four friends surpassed 'Level Base One,' as Dr. Herriman had stated. But what will be in store for them this time? We'll have to find out!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

A set of double doors in front of the friends, whom had noticed they were at the end of the room, slowly opened by itself. "Okay everyone, let's go!" Wilt commanded. They all ran in, followed by Bloo, who complained, "Why is _he _the leader making all the cool one liners?" Soon they all entered a room thatwas just as big as the previous, only there didn't seem to be anything of interest around. But suddenly eight giant saw blades from the floors shot up, spinning rapidly making the loud noise that is usually made when they operate.Four blades were sliding towards Wilt quickly, but he jumped up while splitting his legs. Another one came towards Ed, but he jumped out of the way while yelping. Two came towards Coco is a spiraling motion. "CO-CO!" she yelped. She laid a plastic egg, which contained a trampoline. She bounced off it and landed two feet away. The two saws cut through the trampoline at the same time, splitting it in half. Seven smaller saws appeared andglided towards Bloo. He sidestepped left and right back and forth, dodging each one successfully. "Whew, that was a close o-YAAAUUHH!" one big saw chased afterhim. He ran around in circles. "Coco!" Coco called out to Bloo, and tossed him a spring. Bloo caught it and ran to a wall. He set the spring on the floor, waited for the saw to approach close enough, and jumped onto it, bouncing high into the air. The saw crashed into the wall and was damaged upon impact. While Bloo was flying upwards, he blurted in a proud, but snide manner, "Ha! In your face, Herri-UGH!" he hit his head against the ceiling, and fell back down. Ed caught him before he hit the ground and set him down. "Thanks Big Guy." He said to Ed. Wilt and Coco were actually surprised by this. "Did he just thank Ed?" Wilt asked Coco confused.

"_STUPID FOOLS!_"Dr. Herriman snapped,"_Wait until you face the dishonorable Judge PICKINGHEIMER!_" Bloo was baffled, yet annoyed at the odd names Dr. Herriman keeps giving his creations. "Who the heck is Judge-" but before Bloo finished, a hole in the floor opened up, and a robot, similar to George Washington is appearance but wearing a judge's outfit and with a stone face, zipped up from the hole up to Bloo's height and bonked him on the head with a gavel, then zipped back down. Ed was instantaneously frightened, "SEE! I TOLD YOU MAN WITH FUNNY HAIR WOU-" but before he finished, 'Judge Pickingheimer' zipped up behind Ed and bonked him on the head, and zipped back into the hole. Ed was dazed, and said in a drunken manner, "Daisies-like…manicure massage." Coco looked from left to right for the 'Judge,' but found him no where. Then 'he' immediately zipped behind her and bonked her on the head, causing her to be dazed. Wilt turned his head rapidly in every direction looking for 'him.' The 'Judge' zipped from the ground up to Wilt's height and was about to bonk him on the head. But before 'he' did, 'he' short circuited and fell back under the floor. Bloo was standing behind the 'Judge' holding a squirt gun, to which he said after 'he' fellback into the hole, "No one bonks Blooregard Q. Kazoo on the head!"

"_NOW IT'STIME FORTHE BEES!_" the doctor shouted. Bloo and the others looked up and saw a swarm of giant killer bees with red eyesand grited teethslowly flying towards them. They all screamed. "Wait a minute!" Wilt had an idea, "Everyone take out your guns!" Everyone pulled out the toy guns that Coco supplied earlier, except for Bloo, who complained, "What! No he comes up with ideas? He's stealing the limelight from me!" After sighing out of dismay, he pulled out his gun. They all shot continuous plastic balls at the bees, knockingthem allout of the air. Eventually when they were all eliminated, Dr. Herriman began to become increasingly irritated at the four friends' successes. He grabbed the microphone and said, "_PREPARE YOURSELVES, FOR MR. CLOWN!_" The clown robot from earlier _(Chapter Eight…I think :P)_ came back. Ed already feared it and screamed, "WAAUUGH! IT'S NO GOOD CLOWN AGAIN!" The clown threw pies at everyone. Coco moved her body according to where the pie was coming next. Wilt mostly lifted his legs and jumped over pies. Bloo literally danced in placed _(:P) _to avoid the pies. Ed just hid in a corner and covered his eyes. Bloo stopped dancing and said, "There's only one way to stop an evil clown!" he pulled a shower curtain out of no where _(O.o) _and went behind it. A few seconds later, he jumped out, dressed as a mime, and said, "A mime!" then he started doing mime tricks, such as pretending to be trapped in a box and playing a trumpet, and drinking a cup of water. The clown robot just stood there silent. Then it suddenly short circuited and fell over. "Ha! I always knew clowns hated silence and black and white!"

Wilt, Ed, and Coco rubbed there foreheads, except for Bloo, who was full of himself over the defeat of Mr. Clown, "Welp, time to blow this dump!" he stated. "Bloo's right," Wilt agreed, "let's go!"

Boy oh boy, talk about a crazy cast of monsters, robots, and weaponry! I wonder what will happen in the next chapter…


	12. Chapter 12

Ok peoples, it appears that Bloo and friends have surpassed Level bases one and two, and are now on to Level base three; but what of Frankie? We'll find out soon enough…

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The gang entered the next room, which was ALSO similar to the other two. As soon as they entered, they noticed a giant pool of lava in the middle of the room. And just above the middle of it was someone tied to a rope attached to a machine hanging from the ceiling. "Who is that?" Wilt asked. Coco laid a plastic egg and pull out a telescope from it. She looked through it at the person. Immediately, she was startled and dropped the telescope, screaming "COCO!" "What, what is it!" Wilt asked alerted. Coco handed Wilt the telescope and he looked through it. A second later he lowered the telescope and with a wide eye exclaimed, "OH NO!" "Can I see?" Ed asked. Wilt handed Ed the telescope, saying "Here you go," but still staring at the person in horror, just as Coco was. "WAUGH!" Ed was surprised as well. Bloo grabbed the telescope and looked through it. However, he staredat the lava and said, "Woo, that's hot!" Wilt tilted the telescope into the right direction. "Oh, it's just Frankie…" Bloo commented. Suddenly he realized it, "FRANKIE!"

Indeed, the unconscious Frankie was tiedto the rope hanging over the lava pool. At the same time, they all screamed. "We gotta help her!" Ed explained. And with that, they sprinted towards Frankie, despite the lavapool. "Don't worry Frankie!" Wilt called out, ignoring the fact that she was unconscious, "We're coming to save-" Wilt was cut off, and so was everyone else, by a large set of medieval blades that suddenly popped out in front of them, surpassing even Wilt's height! "_BWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA!_" Dr. Herriman screamed. Coco noticed a small hole, just big enough for Bloo to fit through. "Coco!" "What!" Bloo asked. "Cococococococococococococo, cococococococococococo! Co-co!" "WHAT!" Bloo exclaimed. "She's right, Bloo!" Wilt implied, "You're the only one to fit through there!" "Save seniora Frankie PLEEEEEASE!" Ed added in. Bloo looked back and forth at the three other friends and Frankie. Then after several seconds, his wide-eyed expression transformed into a determined, angry look, "I'm going in." he said in an action-styled tone.

Bloo swung through the hole and stylishly landed back on his 'feet.' He ran towards Frankie, while dodging saws, flying blades, and a row of pistols activated by balloons lifting the triggers with the strings attached to them. Then suddenly a wall with a cannon lifted up from the floor. It launched an array of cannon balls at Bloo, but Bloo simply jumped over one and ducked the next one, then repeated the process over and over and over again, until he reached it. He took out a cork from no where and stuck it into the cannon's muzzle. He quickly lifted the cannon to point up, jumped on to the cork, and waited. A second later, he was launched sky-high, and as the cork reached its limit _(Which is pretty high) _he found a rope hanging from the ceiling. He jumped towards it, grabbed on, and swung towards Frankie, while uttering Tarzan's cry. "Bloo! Watch out for that-" but before he finished, he crashed into...a tree…standing on a levitating platform. _(The ones from those carnival levels of Sonic the Hedgehog 3) _He fell off, and began hurtling towards the lava pool.

Wilt, Coco, and Ed gasped. But Bloo soon after landed onto another platform. He lifted his head, rubbing it and moaning. He shook it off, and looked ahead of himself. He saw many other platforms almost lined up with each other ahead of him, leading to another rope. He looked back down at the lava, and then towards Frankie, and then at the rope. He took a deep breath, "Okay…here goes nothing!" He jumpedfrom one platform to the next. He almost fell off one but pulled himself up. When he was half way there, spiked balls with wings began appearing, flying directly the opposite path Bloo was taking, attempting to hit him. Bloo noticed right away, and started jumping over them as they came directly at him, while jumping onto the platforms at the same time.

Eventually, he made it to the last platform, but as soon as he grabbed the rope, a giant,horned, square-shaped monster with oval-shaped eyes that were slanted, curved corners, a sandworm like mouth, covered in fur, and giant bat wings, flew up vertically from below in front of Bloo."_Allow me to introduce…_" Dr. Herriman said, "_Mr. Infernoid!_" _(Uh oh, it's the big boss of the area. :P)_Bloo stared at it frightened, but immediately toughened with a fierce look. Mr. Infernoid exhaled a ball of fire directly at Bloo. Bloo jumped over it, quickly pulled out his BB guns and began firing plastic balls at Mr. Infernoid. They hit him _(Or it) _in the face and bounced off. Then he/it roared again and dropped below out of Bloo's sight. He came up again behind Bloo and exhaled a gust of air, followed by small bits of hail. "Waugh! I told Mac ice gum can do that!" he fell off but hung on to the edge of the platform. Bloo looked at the lava pool. He thought to himself, _Oh geez, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…_

_Wait a minute…that's it! Ice gum has but only ONE weakness… _Bloo pulled out a stick of gum and chewed it. "Okay doofus!" He shouted to the Extremo-Saur _(Yes...that's what Mr. Infernoid is. :P)_, "Time for some CINNAMON GUM!" Bloo took out BB gun and shot Mr. Infernoid with a few more plastic balls to stun him. Bloo jumped onto the platform. He took a deep breath and exhaled as much air as he could straight at the Extremo-Saur. His _(Or its, once again. :P) _eyes closed and screamed. Bloo jumped onto Mr. Infernoid,grabbed hissmall hornsand rode him all the way to Frankie, who was unconscious the whole time. He also grabbed the rope from the ceiling and tied it around the beast like reins on a horse and used those to direct Mr. Infernoid. He grabbed Frankie from her leathery prison and flew back to Ed, Coco, and Wilt, who were dumbfounded at this point. "I don't believe it." Wilt said incredibly. When Bloo landed just behind them, they all cheered. "Way to go, Senior Bloo!" Ed commented. "Coco!" Coco added. "I never thought you had it in you…uh, sorryI said _that_." He said. "Yep, I truly am the best and coolest imaginary friend there is to be!" Bloo implied in his pride." The three all jumped onto the monster's 'back,' and Bloo flew him/it off to the other side of the room, towards the next set of double doors.

Dr. Herriman stood in his private quarters, staring at the monitor with much fury, his fists tightly clenched. "_This isn't the end..._" he silently hissed, then raised his fists into the air, screaming at the top of his lungs, "_THIS...ISN'T...OVERRRRRRRR!_" _(Note that he pronounces it as 'ovar.' :P_ _And Dr. H's pretty ticked. :O) _

Wow…Bloo was pretty valiant this time around.Maybe this will redeem him for all the trouble and mishaps hehas caused in the past…or maybe not. :PIt's just a darn shame Frankie wasn't awake to witness that moment. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Whew, well…Bloo and the others have been through a lot. What with all the monsters, the robots, the traps, the weapons, a lava pool, and a crazed rabbit speaking nonsense logic and meaningless myths and words. It seems Dr. Herriman's fed up. Don't worry folks, as long as Dr. Herriman's got plenty of misdeedful tricks up his tattered sleeves, it isn't over just yet!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Frankie! Frankie! Wake up!" Bloo repeated, but to no avail. Frankie was out cold. The four friends and the staff member were in some kind of a small room that was surrounded by more medieval walls. No traps, no tricks, just more of Dr. Herriman's various non-logical phrases. Ed grabbed Bloo and said, "Let me try." He picked up Frankie by her collar, took a deep, deep breath, and expelled, "SENIORA FRANKIE! WAKE UP!" causing practically a ten second earthquake in the room. The other three stood there, bug-eyed. Frankie seemed to have barely heard it. Her eyes slowly opened and she was moaning. Her vision _(Again :P)_ was blurred momentarily. She examined her surroundings _(Again :P)_ and noticed four figures standing in front of her. Instantaneously, the image of Mr. Herriman _(Remember, she doesn't know his 'true' name just yet)_ holding the chain saw cackling appeared. Frankie suddenly jolted up with such energy and screamed, "AAUUGGHH!" starling the others, especially Ed, who just screamed, "WAAAUUUGGGHHH!" right back.

But then Frankie realized who she was looking at. "…Ed? Coco? Wilt? Bloo?" Ed dashed and hugged her so tightly, she felt like she was being crushed, "Seniora Frankie! Ed so glad you're okay! Ed thought you dead!" "Ed…could you…let me down…?" Frankie replied weakly. "Oh, sorry." Ed placed Frankie down on the floor. Then she immediately hugged each friend and said in a fast paced matter, "Oh, I'm so glad to see you all too! You have no idea what's been going on tonight! Mr. Herriman, that crazy bunny, just chased me, strapped me to a table, asked me a bunch of ridiculous questions, like…something about eggs…anyway, then he tried to kill me, WITH A CHAIN SAW!" The four stood there bug-eyed once more. "Wow…" Bloo stated, "He really went off the edge hasn't he?" Wilt began, "Frankie, we encountered him too! And wait til you hear what he was doing to us!"

Meanwhile in a secret lab, Dr. Herriman hopped over to a cabinet, "_They think they can outsmart the world famous Dr. Herriman, eh? Those ignorant wakalookas think that just because I roll over my calcutor and watch that anime about some magicwakalookawith trading cards, I am incompetent and have no pies in my storage facility straight from the demented canyon of Piconosis, huh? Well then… we'll see how smart, strong and knowledgeable of pancakes they are when they are forced to face the imcomprehendable, spine tingling, rancid smelling, skeletal, and totally cereal…LORD SIONIOUS! WAU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_"

Frankie stared in total bafflement, "Get out of here…he did all that?" "Yep, and he tried to kill you again! But we already went over that." "…I just can't believe it." "Me either," Wilt responded, "Why is he going through all this trouble just to cause us trouble? It doesn't make sense! I'm sorry, but this is NOT okay!" "So wait…Bloo saved me?" Frankie asked astonished. "Yep," responded proudly, "And that monster's chained over there, right outside." Frankie kneeled and hugged Bloo tenderly, "Oh, thank you Bloo." and planted a kiss him on his cheek. Bloo was instantly love-stricken and implied, "So this means we can-" "Don't let it get to your head." She replied.

The five were walking down a long hallway. "So where are we going now?" Frankie asked. "Cocococococococo." "Good point. If we're going to stop Dr. Herriman, we need to find out his weakness." Wilt had stated. Bloo made a sarcastic raspberry, "Yeah right, like that…FREAK, has any weaknesses. He keeps talking about random stuff and spontaneous jibber jabbers." Ed suggested, "Maybe, if we go back to his office, we can find out exactly what he hates." Wilt congratulated him, "Good idea, Ed! We'll go to his office and looked for anything he's hiding." Ed became proud, "Hehe, yeah! Everybody in the house go…WAUUUUGGHHH!" The other four were confused, but when they looked straight ahead, they saw a door that was flying straight at them. They yelped before ducking it. Duchess came out of a door further back and asked furiously, "What is going on! Huh…AAUUUGGGHH!" she saw the door and quickly ran back in before it hit her. Once the door reached the other end of the hallway, it burst into many pieces. They five others looked at the direction the door came from, with Bloo booming, "What was that all ab-" but he was cut off at the sight of hole the door once covered.

It was none other but the now infamous Dr. Herriman, only he was wearing a black hooded cloak with the hood up, his face still entirely visible. Electricity was sparking around him, and he constantly vibrated, as if he had Parkinson's disease. The five stood there, nearly frozen, staring at him were the widest eyes that you can imagine. Dr. Herriman spoke in a demented manner, "_You have besmirched the code of the book of Zoolas TOO MANY TIMES! So now, you will suffer the wrath of his trusty right-hand man servant…LORD_ _SIONIOUS!_" "Dude…you seriously need to lay off the carrots…" Bloo added, and as soon as he was finished, Dr. Herriman, or 'Lord Sionious' as he's calling himself now, held out his fingers at Bloo, and miraculously, a jolt of electricity shocked Bloo, who screamed, and then fell over blackened by the shock. _(O.O)_ "MY GOODNESS!" Frankie screamed, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" "_The power of Manga Zoolas is within me. And with that power…you will all PAY…FOR YOUR BUBBLE GUM! HAAA HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!_"

The Wilt grabbed Bloo and they all ran to the other end of the hall, with Lord Sionious _(:P)_ chasing after them. Eventually they made it to an elevator door that they had just happened to have missed on the way down the hall. Frankie advised, "Quick! In here!" Wilt repeatedly pressed the button for it to open. Lord Sionious was getting closer and closer as they waited for the door to open. "HURRY UP!" Frankie banged her fists of the door. On the seventh time of slamming her fists into the doors, it opened, and she fell in, followed by the others, who dashed in. Wilt slammed on a button, and the elevator closed before Lord Sionious approached close enough. Coco, Wilt, Ed, and Frankie wiped their foreheads, while Bloo was holding his head after being dazed from the electric shock of Lord Sionious's lightning blast. "Are you okay, Bloo?" Wilt asked, concerned on Bloo's health. "'Ya know that feeling you get when you stick your tongue in an electrical outlet? NO I'M NOT OKAY!" "We safe, at least." Ed implied, ignoring the fact that his speech lacked grammer (:P). There silence for a moment. "…So…where are we going?" Frankie asked. "Somewhere where…uh…'Lord Sionious' can't find us." The elevator stopped and pinged. "Alright! Looks like we're h-" but before he finished, he looked ahead and saw Lord Sionious in the distance, who had some how eerily already beat them to the room. He was hopping frantically towards the elevator, laughing and screaming at the same time while holding a stake that said _"GIMME A BANANA!"_ The four friends and crew member all screamed. "QUICK! SHUT IT, SHUT IT, SHUT IT, SHUT IT, SHUT IT!" Frankie shouted. Wilt was repeatedly jamming the button. Eventually, right before Lord Sionious entered, it closed and lowered more. "What the HECK was that!" Bloo asked annoyed, "How did he get down there so quick!" "He must have super freaky powers of the Nim!" Ed suggested. The mentioned of 'the Nim' attracted the other's attention, "Oh, not you too, Ed." Frankie said. "What?" Ed asked innocently, "He got electric powers out of nowhere, right?" "…Yeah, that's true."

Eventually, the elevator stopped and opened. They were in the bottom floor, where Bloo and Wilt were in during their first encounter of Lord Sionious when he was 'Dr. Herriman.' "Why are we here?" Frankie asked. "Well, this is where Bloo and I started from when we first met Dr. Herriman…or 'Lord Sionious…' anyway, we Bloo and I came outside, we saw him at a workbench outside." "…Your point is?" Bloo asked. "Well, he was working on something, so maybe his weakness may be indicated there. Since his office is blocked because he's there, we'll have to find an alternative. And this is the best we got." "Wow Wilt, that's pretty clever!" Frankie complimented. "Si!" Ed agreed. "Cocococococococococo." Coco added as well. Wilt was proud and slightly embarrass, "Aw, it's nothing really." _There goes Mr. Incredible again…_ Bloo thought jealously.

Cinnamon _(:P)_

Okay, well…they've gotten here so far, so now they will try and find Dr. Herriman's…uh, I mean 'Lord Sionious's' weakness. Wonder what it is? Will they find it? When will they find it? How will they find it? Why will they find it? _(:P)_ Stay tuned to find out!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay peoples, Chapter Fourteen is on the way…now. Although I must say that I think I'm running out of ideas. But I will say this…it STILL isn't over yet! Not by a long shot! (I think. :P)

IQ BOT 3000: You forgot to type that in italics!

…Oops…

Last time, Dr. Herriman seems to have somehow achieved ultimate power, and has become an Emperor Palpatine-esque wizard named Lord Sionious. How he did, we will never know, but now the gang has returned to the first scene of the crime and is searching for any sign of the 'evil overlord's' weakness.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The five walked out and saw Herriman's workbench from before, only now, it was destroyed. "Uh oh, looks like we here a little late." Ed said in disappointment. "Eh, close enough. Let's search the remains." Wilt suggested. They four friends and crew member searched what was left of workbench. Bloo called out, "Oh…my…chocolate pie…" Everyone else came to Bloo, with Wilt asking excitingly, "What did you find!" Bloo was sitting down facing away from everyone else, "This is the best thing ever." He muttered, while charging his excited voice. "Yes?" Frankie asked. "It's…" "Yes?" Ed asked as well. "It's…" "Coco?" _(You know who said that…right:P)_ "It's…A LIMITED EDITION ICE CHARADE KEY CHAIN!" Bloo held out a key chain that had the many fruit from the show and _"Ice Charade" _in big gold shiny letters, while the rest of it was quite shiny itself.

Everyone shot Bloo glares, but Bloo was too happy to even notice and said out-loud while staring at the key chain in happiness, "This is only the best thing in the Universe! They don't even sell these anymore! It's like…a dream come true! They made these only once! And just when I thought my life was over when Mac and I lost a perfect opportunity to get these gold mines of awesomeness!" He rubbed the key chain against his cheek. "…I can't believe this is the guy who saved me…" Frankie muttered to herself in disbelief.

The gang continued to look around. After about twenty minutes of searching, _(Wow, it took that long?)_ the gang gathered together. "Nothing?" Frankie asked sadly. Everyone else shook their heads. Suddenly, Lord Sionious's evil laughter was heard from the house echoing. Followed by strange noises, such as a car horn, a dolphin chirp, a monkey screaming, a clown's horn and something that went a long the lines of _"Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger…" _accompanied by some sort of goofy music. They all stared at each other in fear, with Frankie asking, "Where do we go now? There's nothing out here and that deranged fuzz ball is inside and if we go even the slightest close to there, he'll totally kill us!" Wilt began, "Well, maybe we sh-" and that's when a giant sandworm _(o.O) _with shiny black eyes, burst from the ground out of randomness, roaring. Everyone screamed, except for Bloo, who attempted to jump onto the worm while shouting, "Ha! If I beat that Mr. Infernoid thing, I can surly-" but the worm whacked Bloo with his tail before he finished. He landed into Frankie's arms while drunkenly saying, "Daisy…jones…" The worm roared again. The gang ran the other direction while panting. Bloo was actually still in Frankie's arms, who regained his mind and watched as the worm chased them. After a long time of chasing the worm disappeared, and they stopped immediately. Bloo was confused and asked, "Why did we stop?" He looked into their direction and saw something horrific. "…You have got to be kidding me…" _(Uh-oh…)_

On the nearby hill was an enormous group of what appeared to be cyborg pigs that each had one red eye. In the center was a large, dark brown robot warthog. It had red eyes, large tusks, and giant bat wings. Lord Scionious, who was half the robot warthog's size, sat on its back, holding the katana _(From Chapter Three) _in his left hand and a saif in his right hand. It looked like the saif had a message encrypted into it, but from the distance the gang was at, it could not be read. Lord Scionious lifted the swords up and pointed into the direction of the gang, followed by him shouting "_CHARGE!_" the evil pigs snorted and the robot warthog roared into the sky. "Oie…!" Ed whimpered.

The pig army including the hog with Lord Scionious riding it charged towards the group of friends and crew member. The five screamed the scream of their lives and ran as fast as they could back to the house basement. After a while of running they finally made it. They entered at the same time, but got stuck in the progress, but eventually squeezed through, and closed the door tightly. Lord Scionious's voice could be heard, saying, "_Whoa, Sir Pigalot the Robathog! It is locked. We shall wait for the wakalookas to exit, and then that's when we steal their cookies and beat their cup of teas with salami!_" "What is WRONG with him!" Frankie exclaimed more than asked. "I know!" Bloo stated, "I mean, cyborg '_pigs_'? Why not cyborg _dragons_, or an evil overlord as his cohort? Or better yet-" Frankie stuck an orange into his mouth to prevent him from speaking anymore.

"It seems that we're in an even bigger situation then ever!" Wilt stated. "We've got to find away to get ourselves out of this!" "Uh…" Ed started, "Uh…make robot bacon?" "…No, I don't think that'll work." Wilt said. "Cococococococo?" Coco implied. "Well…I don't think that'll work." They all looked at Frankie, who said, "Don't look at me! I was kidnapped and almost killed!" "…Twice." Wilt added. "Y-yeah…twice." Bloo spat the orange out of his mouth, and it bounced all around the room before hitting a gong that for some reason just stood in the room. "I know I know! We get our butts out there, and FIGHT like men and women!" "WHAT!" Frankie exclaimed, "Bloo, there was like, thirty pigs out there and some robot…warthog…bat…thing! Plus 'Lord Scionious." And there are only five of us! How are we gonna defeat all THOSE guys? And even if we do, there's still 'Lord Scionious' with his electric powers, like from that movie about those people with laser guns and laser swords."

"Well…what about Mr. Infernoid? I totally beat that thing, didn't I?" Bloo said proudly. "Well…yeah…" Frankie said, "…but that was only ONE monster you fought!" "So!" Bloo argued, "It was like fighting a bunch of other guys." "…Yeah." Frankie replied in disbelief. Bloo folded his arms and said, "Well, if you were awaked, you would've seen it." "Wha-uh-well-ungh! Whatever! Does anyone else have a plan?" "No we do not, and Bloo's right!" Wilt stood up. "There is no one else but _us_ who can save the day now! We have to fight, not only for our lives, but for the safety of all that is good! Especially Madam Foster and Uncle Pockets! It is our duty to protect this house against evil! Our duty to undo the damage! Our duty to ward off all enemies! And ultimately in the end, our duty to save Herriman, one way or another!"

"Cocococococo?" Coco was standing behind Wilt on a box holding the Flag of the United States behind him as a background. Wilt responded, "Oh, yeah, you can stop now." Coco jumped down and walked over to the other three. "Your right, Wilt." Frankie said, "Even if we lack the ability to fight, we have to stand up to that freak!" Ed silently cried, "That was beautiful…" Bloo wasn't exactly impressed, "Ok, I think you went a little over board, but yes! Come one everyone! Let's go make some pork!"

Everyone stood there. "Come oooooooon! What are you all waiting for?" Bloo impatiently asked. "Um, Bloo," Wilt started,"It's not that simple. We need something to fight with. Our toy guns are out of toy ammo." "Coco!" Coco laid a few plastic eggs, opening up to reveal not only BB gun balls, but flamethrowers and frying pans as well. "Coco? You can lay stuff like that?" Frankie asked concerned. Coco just smiled nervously. _(Much like in Cuckoo for Coco Cards) _Everyone grabbed something and ran out. The cyborg pig army and Lord Scionious on the 'Robathog' were standing there. "_Well, well, well…looks who's coming to brunch._" "It's one in the morning you crazy idiot!" Frankie snapped. "_GET THEM!_" Lord Scionious yelled. The cyborg pigs snorted violently and charged towards the friends and crew member. Wilt shot various BB Gun balls at about five pigs. Immediately they disappeared into a puff of smoke, startling Wilt. "What the-!"

"_FOOL! YOU HAVE SENT THEM BACK TO THE NIM!_" an enraged Lord Scionious screamed. "Wait a minute…we just whack these things once and they poof just like that?" Bloo asked confused _(Talk about anti-climatic :P)_, "And to think Wilt wasted so much oxygen…" A pig ran towards Bloo, but he whacked it with a nearby rake, causing it to vanish as well. Coco whacked six more coming after her in kung-fu style with a frying pan. Ed torched seven more while squeezing his eyes shutout of terror. Frankie clicked her torch at six of them while shouting manically, "HOW'S THAT FEEL, FAT BORGS!" _(Instead of fat 'boys' lol :P) _

Now only five remained for each combatant. Lord Scionious cackled, "_Unluckily for you, these Sir Ramsalotaehshave SPECIAL powders!_" Bloo was confused by the sixth word in his statement, "...What?"

"_First, THE PIG OF MIGHT!_" The pig in front of Bloo grew muscular and stood on two legs.

"_Second, THE PIG OF STONE!_" The pig in front of Ed transformed into a large mountain-shaped stone with red eyes, a pig snout and pig eyes.

"_Third, THE PIG OF FIRE!_" The pig in front of Coco transformed into a seven foot dragon.

"_Fourth, THE PIG OF WIND!_" The pig in front of Wilt just grew large jetpacks and its nose transformed into a small fan.

"_Finally, and lastly, the FIFTH pig…WATER AND WOLVERINES!_" The pig in front of Frankie transformed into a floating ball of water with a mouth and razor sharp teeth. Frankie just moaned, "Why did _I _get the worse one?"

The newly transformed monsters surrounded the friends and crew member. "Oh this is just great!" Frankie snapped sarcastically, "How do we get outta this one!"

Yes, how will they get outta that one? We'll find out soon enough.

TREGUS: Or will we...?

...Where did 'you' come from?

TREGUS:(Dramatically) ...Science fiction!

(T.T)

IQ BOT 3000: You forgot to italicise again!


	15. Chapter 15

Oh…my…GAWD.

I'M. FINALLY. BACK

Yes, I am here. After a vacation's worth of no new chapters I am back. I feel really bad for being out this long too. So as an act of atonement, I will place this carnivorous earwig in my head. (Inserts earwig in ear) Hmm…tickles a little…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OH, IT'S _EATING _THE BACK OF MY EYES! AAHHHHHH! NOW IT'S TELLING ME BAD KNOCK KNOCK JOKES AND WHY GLAZED SLIUDGE PUDDING IS POISONOUS BEYONG ALL REASONING! ESPECIALLY IF YOU DRESS UP AS A NINJA, DO A HANDSTAND, AND SING THE LYRICS TO "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME" BACKWARDS! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YAAAAAHHH!

**IVAN:** …Hm, well I guess I'll take over until he gets back from the hospital. Oh and BTW, this is still the IQ Bot 3000. I decided to change my name to Ivan to make it sound more formal.

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The friends and crew member stood between the newly transformed 'pigs,' which were ready to tear them apart. "_Now the Pig Gods will punish you, just like how Venus punished the Minotaur!_" Frankie was confused and a little frustrated, "…What are you talking abo-" "_ATTACK!_" The 'Pig' of Fire breathed fire on all of them at the same time. They all jumped out of the way, barely dodging the inferno. Then the 'Pig' of Might slammed his fists into the ground, causing an Earthquake, which sent them all flying into the air. However, it was a mistake for the 'pig;' they were in front a balcony high up the house. Wilt grabbed the balcony, then grabbed Frankie, Eduardo and Coco, slowly dragging them into the balcony. He tried to catch Bloo, but Bloo was too far from his reach. "BLOO!" the four shouted out of surprise and concern, but Bloo fell back down. But he landed on the 'Pig' of Fire's head, dazing it.

Soon Bloo was confronted by the 'Pig' of Wind. The 'Pig' spun its fan at high speed, blowing Bloo away, but towards the 'Pig' of Stone. He took advantage of the 'Pig's' sturdy body and held on to the 'Pig's' ears. The 'Pig' didn't seem to care, only shifting his eyes to look up at Bloo. "_Shift to suck now,_" Scionious ordered the 'Pig' of Wind "_Before Zoolas decides to discontinues our funding for exploding pudding!_" The 'Pig' of Wind began to suck Bloo towards itself. Bloo picked up a rock and threw it at the 'Pig's' head, dazing it momentarily. Taking advantage of this moment as well, Bloo jumped onto the 'Pig's' back and rode it up to the balcony, then dropped the pig, which fell to the ground, although he didn't see if it survived or not.

"Bloo! You're okay!" Wilt pointed out happily. "Oh, really?" Bloo smiled in a smug manner. "Well, since you put the _flying_ pigs in a daze, they can't get us now!" Frankie said. Unfortunately she jinxed it. The 'Pig' of Water and Wolverines levitated its way up to the balcony. While everyone stared at the 'Pig' bugged-eyed, Frankie slapped her own face, "Oh, crud." she murmured to herself. The 'Pig' exhaled a smaller ball of water, which when it hit the side of the wall, caused a near massive explosion. "GREAT SWEET UNCLE OF THE HOLY GRAIL!" Wilt exclaimed. The 'Pig' exhaled another waterbomb _(As it is now deemed. :P) _which was coming towards the balcony. As fast as they all could, the friends and crew member ran into the room and then out into the hallways. Of course, when they reached the door to the hallway, they heard the near ear-splitting explosion once again. They could also hear a faint, "_ON YUHKSON! ON SLASHER! ON MASHEERR! BRING THEM TO ME!_"

As they ran down the hallways, they knocked over any standing object they found in an attempt to block the 'Pig's' path.

Eventually, the five made it to the room owned by the four friends. The all jumped in, and Bloo locked the door as soon as everyone was in. "Whew!" Bloo wiped his forehead. "I don't think Herri…"Lord Scionious" will find us here." Wilt pointed out. "Let's hope not." Frankie said. "Cooco." Coco finally ended. Bloo walked towards the computer and clickd away. "Well, now what?" Frankie asked the other three friends, "We lost our weapons, we haven't found out "Lord What's-his-face's" weakness yet, and we're holed up in here." Wilt added, "Plus, there's a flying bubble spitting bombs at us. He could poke someone's eye out with those!" "Cocococococo." Coco said. "Hmm…well, we could try potatoes?" Ed suggested. "What? How's that gonna work?" Frankie asked softly but confused, trying to keep Ed from freaking out. "Umm…maybe he's afraid of potatoes?" "Hmm…I don't know Ed," Wilt said, "Maybe we should try something a little more bigger. Like umm…erm…beach balls?" Frankie shook her head, "I don't think that'll work." "Cococococo?" "Pfft, yeah," Frankie responded sarcastically, "That'll definetly work on that flying monster."

The constant clicking that Bloo was doing was starting to annoy Frankie, "Bloo, what are you doing? Why haven't you tried to think of something?" "Because," Bloo started, but didn't finish. "Yeah…?" Frankie asked again. "Because…" "…" "Because…" "…" "Because…" "…" "Because…" "…" "Bacaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuusssssssss.." "WHAT! JUST TELL ME WHY YOU HAVEN-" Frankie suddenly stopped herself and covered her mouth, knowing Lord Scionious would hear. "I'm sorry." She said to the other four friends who held their ears originally. Then Frankie whispered in an angry fashion, "Why haven't you thought of anything yet!" "Because I'm bussssssssyyyyyy!" "Stop doing that!" Frankie whispered again. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" "Because Lord Sci-" "Huuuuuuh?" "Lord Scio-" "Whaaaaaaat?" "Lord Sc-" "Whyyyyy?" "…Lord Sci-" "Wherrrrreeeeee?" Frankie began to clench her fists and grit her teeth again, "Lord Scionious will-" "Hooooow?" "'How?'" Frankie asked confused. "Listen, could you PLEASE speak louder, you sound like an _ittey bitty _little mouse compared to a stereo on mute."

Frankie was fed up, "BECAUSE LORD SCIONIOUS WILL HEAR UUUUSSSSSSS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, echoes following afterwards. She covered her mouth tightly with her eyes wide-open. The other three friends just stood there with their eyes wide open. Ed slowly cracked the door and peeked outside. He observed the outside, but found no one there. He closed the door, "I guess he didn't hear us." Then Ed's tone transformed into a whimpering coward on the verge of crying, "Or maybe he hasn't gotten here yet!" Ed shivered; Wilt patted him on the back and said in comfort, "It's ok Ed, maybe he hasn't heard us." Frankie walked over to Bloo and looked at the computer screen. He was doing a search on for "How to give a crazy mastermind rabbit a taste of his own medicine." Frankie sighed exasperated, "Ya know Bloo, although I doubt anything will come up for that search, if you were looking up how to beat Lord Scionious in the first place, why didn't you just tell me and let me save my breathe?" "Shhh!" Bloo said.

Frankie couldn't understand at all what was going on with Bloo. Eventually she gave up, "Alright Bloo you win." She sighed, still exasperated. "Will Senior Bloo help us?" Ed asked. "Maybe not now, at least. Alright, since we got nothing else to use against Scionious, let's do this. We'll all go outside, _quietly _sneak into Mr. Herri-um, Dr. Herri-grr…LORD SCIONIOUS'S…room, one last time to see if he has any weaknesses. We could've missed something there, right? So it's worth a shot." "Shot?" Ed asked, before he was able to scream, mistaking for...you know what, Frankie quickly said, "No Ed, not that kind of shot!" "Oh..." "Anyway, I don't think Bloo's gonna come." "Let's see." Wilt turned to Bloo, "Blo-" "Nope." Bloo quickly answered, rather nonchalantly. "Hmm…well I guess that's settled." Wilt concluded. "Figures…" Frankie said, exasperated once again, but reverted to seriousness, "Okay then, let's go."

**IVAN: **Okay, okay, that's enough! I hope you all enjoyed that. Now I suggest you comment on this fic, for you see-

I'm baaaaaaackk!

**IVAN: **What the-! How did you heal so quick!

BonBon Beans!

**IVAN: **…

Anyway, ignore my rude friend.

**IVAN: **I resent that.

Please review. (Suddenly dressed up as a cat) PLEEAASSSEE! OH PRETTY, PRETTY PLEEEEAAASSEEE?

**IVAN: **(Buldgy-eyed)WHY ARE YOU DRESSED UP AS A FELINE!


	16. Chapter 16

HOWDY, HOWDY KO!

**IVAN: **IT'S "HO!"

**GOLLY: **I LIKE BANANAS!

Alrighty then! Last time, the fabulous five temporarily escaped the clutches of the 'pigs'and their owner, Lord Scionious _(Formerly Dr. Herriman…who was formerly Mr. Herriman :P)_.So now they were up in their _(Frankie's ownership not included, since she has her own room) _room and Bloo was too lazy to think of any plans to help the situation. So now the other four are heading back to Lord Scionious's office of doom to search one last time for any hints of his weakness. OR DOES HE NOT? _(XD)_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Wilt poked his head out of the door and scanned the surroundings for anymore weird activities. "The coast is clear!" Wilt whispered. "Okay," Frankie responded. Wilt, Ed, Coco, and Frankie slipped out of the room as quietly as they could. "This way." Frankie pointed towards a certain direction. The four walked quietly through the hallways, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Amazingly, they noticed that there was nothing crazy going on. Frankie was quite surprised by this, as she would've thought that Herri- …Scionious would've done something by now to eat up more of their sanities…or something. _(:P)_ Eventually, the friends and crew member finally made it to Herri-Scionious's office of death…I mean "doom."

"Well that was easy!" Wilt said. But Wilt spoke MUCH too soon. A loud bang was heard at the door. Responding to the noise, the four turned around to stare at the source. Sure enough, the door itself had shut ! And as soon as they turned around again, standing a few feet away from them was an up-side down bowl with bugs, one of those Anime-like cat mouths, human like arms and legs, and was holding a wooden spoon in each hand. and outlines of where its eyes should be. He very slowly walked towards the gang by lifting one foot after the other, banging the spoons together while constantly shouting in a squeaky, southern accent, "JOHNNY ATE MY TOOTH PICKS WHOLE! JOHNNY ATE MY TOOTH PICKS WHOLE! JOHNNY ATE MY TOOTH PICKS WHOLE!" The bugs held colorful streamers with _"Streamers. lol." _painted on them. They spun in circles, squeaking: "ALL US BUS BELONGS TO YOUR DUNG HATS!"

The gang ran to the door _(After screaming again. :P)_ and tried to break it down, which they succeeded, but then were surrounded by what looked like over a hundred red-eyed pencils. They all screamed, in very monsterous voices, random things: "HEY YOU, TAKE THE TEST…THE TEST OF DEATH!" "FAIL IN MAJOR SCIENCES!" "EVERYONE'S FAVORITE TIME IS PIE TIME!" "I HAVE EIGHTY-SEVEN THOUSAND CINNAMIN-FLAVORED TOE NAIL CLIPPINGS THAT I GARDENED AFTER I WATCHED A NONSTOP MARATHON ABOUT A SHOW THAT IS ABOUT PEOPLE IN THE FUTURE ALWAYS DEPRESSED AND BEING ATTACKED BY GIANT MONSTERS FOR NO APPARENT REASON!" "…What's a sock?"

While still shouting random quotes, the friends and crew member burst through the pencils, knocking them out of their way, some screamed as they were being knocked aside. When they got back to the room _(Where Bloo was still in) _it was locked and blocked off, covered by green gelatinous blobs with red nuclei in the center of their bodies, like icky Jelly-O that had contained a thirty year old meatball that's been laying out in the sun for the previous five days _(Is that even possible? OO)_. They all screamed _again. _"Bloo's still in there!" Wilt cried out. "We can't do anything now!" Frankie answered fearfully. So they shifted directions, however, the friends were following the crew member down the stairs. "WHERE…ARE…WE...GOING?" Wilt huffed while raising his voice, due to loud noises that suddenly began occurring in the background. "WE'RE…HEADING…DOWNSTAIRS!" Frankie answered.

The four found the stairs, but rather run down them, they slid down the railing, which they found out in a few seconds was soaked with water. "This railing is soaked!" Wilt pointed out. "Never mind that!" Frankie responded, "Just slide faster!" Ed began to cry out, "I can't go any faster!" "COCOCOCO!" _(You know who said this, right:P)_ Lord Scionious appeared riding the Robathog from before, matching his speed with the friends and crew member. "_Now now Ms. Walakooky,_" he started in his high-pitched, exaggerated, and monstrous voice, "_I told you plenty of times not to slide down the water slide of the Nim!_" Frankie responded rather loudly and angerly, "DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED OF TALKING ABOUT THE STUPID 'NIM?'" "_Hmm…well seeing that Manga Zoolas still lives forever…NOOOOO!_" and he cackled insanely while increasing his speed, disappearing into the distance, which is where Coco, Wilt, Ed, and Frankie will soon end up, once they were done sliding in squares down the stairs.

At the very end, the four victims of the ravenous Scionious were dazed. After shaking their heads to shake off the dizziness, Frankie ran in a certain direction while the three friends ran after her. "NOW where are we going?" Wilt asked. "We gotta get outta the house and call the police!" Frankie responded. "Cococococo?" Coco asked. "Well they're gonna have to let it slide this time! We got a REAL emergency here! And besides, all Bloo did was knocked over a shelf full of paddle-balls!" "Oh, I hope he's okay, even if he is a lazy jerk!" Wilt stated, worried. "Si!" Ed agreed, equally as worried. "Coco!" "Ohh, if only that IDIOT just came with us! He better be alright, or else I'll have a hard time explaining to Mac why Bloo just got mauled by a deranged lunatic who Mac will formerly have seen as an organized rule-making freak!"

Well that's it for now! Let us hope Bloo does survive this ordeal…if he even knows what's going on, that is.

**IVAN:** He must, seeing as how the door is covered by many green blobs with red nuclei.

Review for the sake of mankind! (:P)

**IVAN:** YOU FORGOT TO ITALICISE A_GAIN_!

_O RLY?_

**IVAN:** ... … …


End file.
